Aquele Tipo de Cara
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: Lily e suas reflexões a respeito daquele tipo de cara que a conquistou.


_**Aquele Tipo de Cara**_

_Lily e suas reflexões a respeito daquele tipo de cara que a conquistou._

Ele é aquele tipo de cara bastante metido. Metido o suficiente para encher uma grande arca, e que se acha o melhor _sempre_ e em _tudo_. Bom, ele é o melhor na grande maioria das vezes. Mas ele não deveria se gabar disso, você pensa. Porque ele poderia ser humilde. Humilde a ponto de ajudar aqueles que nunca conseguem chegar ao seu nível, e não rebaixá-los ainda mais, fazendo com que os pobres coitados não tenham a força de vontade nem para simplesmente _tentar_.

Ele é aquele tipo de cara garanhão, sempre com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, e uma expressão de puro divertimento nas faces. Você acha que simplesmente não há maneira de ele ser mais cheio de si do que já é, e o acha ridículo por isso. Você o acha ridículo e, ainda mais, o acha idiota. Ridículo, idiota e prepotente. Nariz empinado, exibido, e nojento. Você começa a achar que não pode haver no mundo alguém pior do que ele.

Ele é aquele tipo de cara insistente; que quando põe uma coisa na cabeça, parece que não há quem tire. Ok, e por que? Simples, porque há dois anos e alguma coisa ele _apenas_ não larga do seu pé! Se quando você era pequena, franzina e um alvo fácil de azarações, pegadinhas, piadas, e afins, você já o detestava, depois que ele pareceu ver em você uma fonte de diversão, de modo que a chamava para sair pelo menos uma vez ao dia, você passou a detestá-lo _ainda mais_.

Ele é aquele tipo de cara que consegue fazer você pensar, refletir. Não por algo que ele disse, ou por algo que ele fez; simplesmente pelo fato de ele ser... _ele_. Depois de tanto tempo, você começou a analisar realmente as possibilidades, levando em conta o fato de que ele a chamava para sair pelo menos uma vez ao dia e tudo o mais. Você levantou algumas hipóteses, abaixou outras, pensou em algumas coisas e depois disse que não... Então, em algum momento de tudo isso, você pareceu entender que toda essa imagem que você criara dele, toda essa barreira (invisível, porém praticamente palpável aos seus olhos), toda essa... falsa impressão, acabara por esconder de você a única verdade: ele mudara. Depois de todos aqueles anos em que você sempre esteve preocupada em ignorá-lo, acabava também ignorando o que estava escrito na cara dele: ele mudara. Mudara aos poucos e, para você, mudara de uma forma catastroficamente assombrosa. Mudara dessa forma porque foi muito de repente, pegando você de surpresa. Você ficou estática e, então, você percebeu que você também mudara. Não fora só ele que amadurecera e não fora só ele que se sentira confuso nesse momento: fora você também. Então, depois, você olhou pra ele, e você não viu só o garoto de óculos de aros redondos, escondendo parcialmente os olhos castanho-esverdeados, os cabelos negros naturalmente bagunçados e um sorriso maroto no rosto... não, dessa vez você enxergou além dele. Você enxergou a alma dele. E naquele momento você entendeu... que você o amava. Irônica a vida, não?

Ele é aquele tipo de cara que te pede em namoro na frente de um bando de gente, não tem vergonha de dizer que te ama na frente dos amigos, e que gosta de pegar na sua mão. Ele não mede conseqüências pra te ajudar e sempre tenta dar o melhor de si em tudo. Ele é gentil, fofo, sensível, companheiro e amigo. Ele te ouve, e te conta os problemas dele, então vocês sempre tentam achar uma solução juntos. Ele te acompanha nas suas escolhas, ele te auxilia, ele te completa. Ele quer conhecer os seus pais, e se diverte inventando mil e um nomes para os futuros filhos de vocês. Ele te presenteia com flores que ele gosta de colher nos jardins da escola, e sempre te dá um beijo de boa noite antes de ir para o dormitório masculino. Ele gosta de passear com você, e te acha muito engraçada. Ele ri com você e _de_ você, no que você sempre fica brava. Então ele ri mais um pouco, mas depois faz algo bem idiota para que você possa rir dele também. Ele gosta das suas amigas, e confia nos seus amigos; mas, principalmente, ele confia em você.

Ele é aquele tipo de cara que faz o discurso mais lindo quando te pede em casamento, ao final de um longo dia de trabalho. Ele pega a sua mão e coloca no seu dedo um lindo anel com uma única pedrinha cintilante, enquanto os olhos dele parecem duas estrelas, e ele irradia felicidade e orgulho. Você sente as lágrimas virem aos olhos, e quando olha para os lados, repara naquele amontoado de gente se espremendo pra ver vocês, e presencia a salva de palmas que seus amigos iniciam. Você começa a chorar de emoção, definitivamente, e se joga nos braços dele. Ele diz que te ama e você o beija apaixonadamente. Até o momento, este seria o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

Ele é aquele tipo de cara com o qual você gosta de brigar, porque ao final de _toda_ a discussão, por mais que o orgulho às vezes fale mais alto, sempre há a reconciliação. É como se naqueles pequenos momentos que vocês passam separados, um pedaço de você fosse deixado pra trás, e você fosse inundada de um enorme vazio. Quando você tinha dezesseis, dezessete anos, não imaginava que algum dia sentiria algo assim por alguém. Ainda mais por ele... Mas você sente. E, ah, como sente!

Ele é aquele tipo de cara com o qual você se casa e tem certeza de que aquela é a melhor escolha que você poderia ter tomado na vida _toda_. Ao lado dele, você passa os melhores momentos. Vocês passeiam, viajam, trabalham, dividem contas, sonhos, amigos, problemas, alegrias, tristezas. Vocês estão sempre um ao lado do outro, e têm a certeza de que se o mundo acabar no dia seguinte, vocês terão aproveitado. Os seus pais o adoram e você acha os pais dele muito gente fina, a sua melhor amiga namora o melhor amigo dele, e vocês enfrentam os melhores e os piores momentos juntos. Vocês se amam e ele é o seu melhor amigo.

Ele é aquele tipo de cara que você tem certeza de que daria um pai perfeito. Ele é doce e querido, alegre e espontâneo, determinado e objetivo. Quando você sai do trabalho naquele dia e sente uma sensação incômoda, a sua cabeça dá uma volta de 360º e você para, focalizando o nada. Você está grávida. Você vai a casa da sua melhor amiga e vocês vão ao hospital. Ela se diverte enquanto diz que _tem_ que ser a madrinha. Então você chega em casa, e o encontra em frente a uma enorme papelada. Ele sorri pra você, e caminha até você, e beija você levemente. Você é inundada por uma sensação incrível... você se sente completa. Quando você diz pra ele que está esperando um bebê, ele tropeça e cai no sofá de uma forma comicamente fofa, e te encara descrente. Você o encara de volta, de uma forma inquisidora. De repente, um sorriso de orelha a orelha aprece no rosto dele, assim que ele assimila _realmente_ o que está acontecendo. Ele te beija e manda corujas para todos os amigos de vocês naquela _mesma_ noite. Você ri dele **e** com ele, e não poderia ter mais certeza de que a sua vida é totalmente perfeita.

Ele é aquele tipo de cara que, definitivamente, **é** um pai perfeito. Ele troca fraldas, brinca, e te ajuda na hora de alimentar o bebê. O Harry. Ele fica todo bobo. Os amigos dele riem lembrando-se da época em que ele era o grande garanhão do colégio e comparam com o momento de vocês – vocês têm um filho! Vocês se encaram, cúmplices, e sorriem de formas idênticas. Orgulho. Vocês se divertem com o bebê, vocês são pais de primeira viagem, vocês aprendem com os erros e aos poucos se acostumam com a rotina do novo morador da casa. Você o encara, após um dia cansativo, um misto de trabalho e Harry para ambos, e repara no sorriso cansado, porém satisfeito dele. Você respira fundo, e você vê que tudo sempre vale a pena.

Ele é, simplesmente, aquele tipo de cara pelo qual você morreria, o motivo da sua existência e a razão do seu afeto. Ele te faz rir e, às vezes, te faz chorar. Ele te consola quando as sombras da guerra te afetam de algum modo, e _sempre_ está ao seu lado. É com ele que você quer passar toda a sua vida. Eternamente.

* * *

**N/a:** SURTO:) "Aquele Tipo de Cara" é a minha primeira fic que envolve "Pós-Hoggy" também / olhos brilhantes / que orgulhoooo :D / Estou feliz por não ter precisado colocar a morte de ninguém aqui (não especificadamente!!!). Odeio escrever sobre mortes :P (só gosto de ler auishuapskaks)

Ah, pois é, sempre são _surtos_, né? Vocês já perceberam? Bom, nesse maravilhoso dia, de tempo nublado e com vento em Porto Alegre, depois de uma manhã de muito estudo e de algum tempo na frente da tela do computador passando o meu surto para palavras, eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer, meus caros: **FELIZ SEXTA-FEIRA!** (créditos à Agatha e à Fran, que sempre me desejam feliz sexta-feira nesse dia sempre tão lindo)

Quanto a "Surpresas", por favor, não se preocupem, já está sendo encaminhado... :D

E muito obrigada a quem leu essa fic aqui, hein! Eu AMEI escrevê-la! Sério ;P Espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la também ;) E, please, people, não esqueçam dos reviews! xD

BEEEEIJO da Tah ;)


End file.
